The Truth
by ViCtOrY45
Summary: Can Spashley last when everyone finds out about their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

"Hey babe, it's time to get up in about 20 minutes everyone else will be up." Spencer just rolled over and ignored me, so I tried the one thing that would get her up and moving around. "You know that if they see you leaving my room they'll want answers. Then they'll know and then what will you do hmmm?" She rolled over to face me and gave me a little peck and gave me the one response that I wasn't expecting.

"Well first I'm going to make sure that all of my clothes are on, then I'm going to see what they say….and then I'm going to come back to this extremely comfy bed and go back to sleep. I think they all know anyways they just don't want to see it. On the plus side im pretty sure that Aiden will stop asking me to go out with him, so I say let them come."

By the end of her little speech my mouth was hanging open and I couldn't think of anything to say even if I wanted to. Spencer rolled over again and started to go back to sleep. I did the only thing that felt right at that moment. I cuddled up to her back and pulled her closer to me. "You know Spencer Carlin I sort of love you." She squeezed my hand and in a sleepy voice said "You know Ashley Davies I sort of love you too." After another soft kiss we both drifted back into sleep dreaming about each other.

Spencer's POV

15 minutes later I was rudely awakened by someone banging on Ashley's bedroom door. Ashley pulled me closer and ignored the pounding on the door. After another couple of minutes she gave a heavy sigh and told whoever it was to come in and quit pounding on the door like they were going to knock it down.

"Ashley I know that it's early and you hate to be bothered before noon or whatever but I can't find Spencer. We had plans and I went to her room to see if she was ready to go and she wasn't in there and her bed didn't look slept in, but I know that she didn't go out and…." Kyla's ramble was cut short when she finally realized that I was in bed with Ashley.

"Well Ky you know where she is and you know that she is not ready so I think that it's time that you left my room. Thank you very much."

As Kyla was leaving, it was like a light bulb went off over her head she stopped and turned back around to face the bed. "Can I ask you a question Spencer?" I let out a sigh then slowly nodded "Why are you in my sister's bed naked?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

Well watching Spencer trying to explain is going to be fun, I'm sure in a couple of months after she forgives me for laughing at the look on her face she'll be able to see the humor in the situation. Until then I'm going to try and keep my mouth shut so I don't end up in the dog house. Kyla was still standing in my doorway waiting for an explanation. Spencer turned and looked at me and I just gave her a look that said it was up to her and whatever she wanted to do I would support her. After a minute of silent communication between us she turned back to Kyla.

"Well Kyla last night I may or may not have had one too many drinks, so I stumbled into Ashley's room because I thought it was mine. As for the no clothes part, we may or may not have hooked up but I honestly don't remember so it couldn't have been that great." Spencer let that sink in for about five minutes before she busted out laughing at the look of disbelief on Kyla's face. "Wow Ky you should have seen your face, it was priceless I wish I would have taken a picture of it…then we could put it with your personal ad I'm sure some lovely young man would take an instant liking to that oh so attractive look on your face."

After Spencer let it all out all I could think of was the last guy that Kyla had found in a personal add. I mean the guy had an overbite that rivaled all others, and some sideburns that Elvis would be jealous of. Kyla knew what we were thinking of and tried to get Spencer's attention back to the question that she had asked her before we reminded her of Joe or Stan or some other plain name like that. She started walking closer to the bed without Spencer even noticing. I'm not going to lie I was a little worried because she had a look in her eye that said she wasn't playing around anymore.

"So Spencer you're telling me that on the night that everyone but you and Ashley are out the house you managed to get drunk when none of the alcohol has been touched. You're also saying that it caused you to walk into the wrong room and have sex with the person that was in the room before you?" I could tell that Spencer wanted to piss Kyla off so she sat for a couple of minutes and it seemed like she was seriously thinking about the question.

"Well Kyla when you put it that way it sort of sounds kind of bad, and it makes me sound like a girl that throws herself at whoever, whenever. I'll have you know, that I actually made her work for it, she may not have had to work hard but still she had to work for it." Spencer just looked at Kyla like she had kicked her puppy or told her she couldn't have any chocolate donuts. I decided that it was time that I jumped in before Kyla decided to throw ice water on us or something like that.

"Kyla what Spencer is trying to say is…tequila makes her clothes fall off. I know that it looks like none of the booze was messed with, but when I came home she was clearly sniffing the tequila. Everyone knows how much of a light wei- OUCH!" She elbowed me in the ribs, I swear she has some hidden power that I have yet to find she might have left a bruise. "Spence what was that for I was just trying to put things in a way that Kyla would understand without us having to explain it a million times and look at it this way now that she's seen you naked we won't have to draw pictures for her." That last comment got me a slap to the side of my head.

I turned to look Spencer in the eyes, and oh shit did she look pissed. I took a moment to think of what I could to get myself back into my girls good graces, then the perfect plan was formulated. I gave her the pout that I knew she could never resist. As soon as she looked at my face she turned her head so she could look at Kyla. I gently grabbed the side of her face and turned her to look at me.

"Babe I'm sorry that was uncalled for and rude I know I need to think about things before I say them. I swear that I'm going to stop acting like an ass like that because I know how it makes you feel. Just give me a little time that's all I'm asking for." After my apology, her eyes became softer so leaned in to give her a gentle peck. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. . I was getting ready to give Spencer another kiss Kyla decided to remind us her presence.

"Wow did the mighty Ashley Davies just apologize for something? Wait hold on did I just hear you call her babe? What the hell is going on with you guys and how long has it been going on?" Kyla was starting to ruin the good mood that I had going on from earlier in the morning. Spencer looked like she was getting really frustrated with Kyla so I decided that it was time for me to actually be serious about the situation so Spencer could be as stress free as I could make her.

I turned to her with a sigh and the beginning of a headache "Kyla can you leave the room so we can get some clothes on and then we can talk and you can ask all of the questions that you have." Without answering she turned and walked out of my room.

Spencer's POV

After Kyla walked out of Ashley's room I realized that her reaction was what Ashley was trying to save me from when she woke me up earlier. Ashley turned back to me so we could talk about what was going to happen when we left her room to face Kyla.

"Thank you for apologizing earlier Ash, and I will give you some time but you have to realize how it makes the people around you feel when you're an ass. So thank you for trying, and thank you for trying to make this easier earlier but I knew what I was getting into when I stayed I just wished that she would have found out when we both had clothes on." She was about to interrupt but I put a hand up to stop her she started to pout so I leaned in to give her a kiss.

We were just getting into it when Kyla decided to interrupt us for the second time, I swear that girl has the WORST timing ever! "Are you guys decent now?"

Ashley rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser to grab us something to wear. Now I'm not going to lie I was checking her out while her back was to me. I mean have you seen the girl I know that you would be checking her out too.

Once we were both in boy shorts and tank tops Ashley let Kyla back in. The three of us went and sat on Ashley's bed. The awkward silence was killing me, Kyla was just sitting there staring at me and then staring at her sister. I decided to end the silence so we could get it over with.

"So Kyla instead of sitting there and looking at me like I'm an alien or something like that why don't you just ask whatever it is you want to know and if we find that it's a question that we want to answer then we will."

She shot Ashley a nervous look and then nodded her head. "Sooo are you guys like together?" We both nodded. "How long have you been together?" Ashley looked at me then I looked at Kyla and was about to answer when there was a banging on the door followed by an angry shout.

"What do you mean they're together!" there was only one person that would yell around like that. Ashley and I looked at each other and realized that our little chat with Kyla was going to be a little more interesting once our uninvited guest made it in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own South of Nowhere but I wish that I did. Sorry it's taken so long to update, so without further ado a present chapter 3. Enjoy**

**_**Ashley's POV

Have you ever had to deal with an angry Latina? If not then you're lucky and you should hope that you never have to. If you have then I feel your pain and I hope that you made it out in one piece without too many battle scars. In about five seconds I have a feeling that my life may come to an end because of one pissed off Latina. Usually I'm not scared of anybody, but the chick on the other side of the door has decided that Spencer is her unofficial little sister or something like that, so that means that there is a chance that she will cause me some great bodily harm for dating her sister without her knowing about it.

I turned to look at Spencer "Spence I have a feeling that she's going to kill me when she gets in here so before I die I want you to know that I love you and you can finally drive my car."

Spencer was getting ready to either tell me that I love my car too much or elbow me again when the door finally opened. In marched Madison Duarte looking like she was about to beat the crap out of everyone in the room or maybe it was just me she wanted to beat the crap out of. At this point I really couldn't tell you who she was going to hit first.

"Did I just hear you say that the two of you are together? Why did I not know about this and how long has this been going on for?" Spencer just looked at Madison like she wasn't sure if she should answer her or make a run for it.

Then Madison looked at me and I swear to whatever god is out there that if looks could kill I would be dead many times over. Then the beast formally known as Madison decided that she was going to take it out on me. Never mind that I wasn't the only one in the relationship. So I did what every smart person would do when faced with not only an angry woman but an angry Latina woman, I decided that the safest place for me to be was in my bathroom. So I hauled ass off the bed and into the bathroom without making eye contact with anyone.

I'm going to be so fucked by the time I make it out of the bathroom, but if it gives me a few minutes to enjoy the fact that I'm still breathing then shit I'm going to hide in the bathroom until the beast has calmed down. Fuck dying there's still some shit that I want to do in my life, like marry Spencer, have a couple of mini Spencer's running around, and kicking my mom's ass for being such a bitch sometimes.

So because I know that Spencer won't get the shit beat out of her I have no problem sacrificing her to Madison. I know that she loves me so she shouldn't have a problem with me hiding out until the risk of me being murdered is gone. Huh now that I've had some time to think this out, it may not be the smartest idea at the moment. Oh crap I think someone is trying to open the door.

Spencer's POV

What is it with that girl leaving me to deal with these situations? I swear when my parents find out that we've been dating I am sooo hanging her ass out to dry. Everyone thinks that Ash is this untouchable bad ass but I swear that woman is a bigger kid then Glen. I guess I stop trying to figure out the inner workings of Ashley Davies brain and deal with the angry Latina staring me down, and Ky trying to open the bathroom door so that she can hide with her sister.

"So Madison how was your trip?" Damn I'm good I have the head tilt and the innocent voice going on. I just hope she falls for it so she won't try and seriously harm Ashley.

She turns and glares at Kyla then turns and looks back at me. Oh wow if looks could kill I would be six feet under with her stomping me two more feet down. *sigh* this isn't going to be easy.

"My trip you want to know how my trip went? I want to know how long you've been with that that _puta _and why I didn't know about it!" Oh shit she looks like she's about to explode time to make a run for it, or man up I just haven't decided which one yet.

Ashley's POV

Hell no she didn't just call me a prostitute, unlike some people I don't roll that way. Time to defend my honor so Spence doesn't have to. Believe me when I say that it's on like Donkey Kong.

Kyla's POV

This is not going to end well maybe I should have told them that Madison had showed up while I was waiting for them to get dressed. How could I though? I was just so happy that Ashley and Spencer are finally together. I mean come on would you want to think about anything else when you hear about something like that. Anyways I think I better pay attention so that Madison won't take her anger out on me since Ashley decided to cut her losses and run for the hills.

Spencer's POV

Once the word _Puta_ came out of Madison's mouth I knew something was about to go down in..

Three….

Two….

One….

"Madison Duarte how dare you call me a prostitute I should kick your big ass from here back to the corner you were turning tricks so I don't have to hear another word come out of your loud obnoxious mouth!"

"Fuck you Ashley Davies just go do what you're good at and run away like the pussy you are!"

Kyla is standing by the door laughing her ass off I would like to know what is so funny about the situation. She manages to calm down enough to say "Well they do say you are what you eat." Then there she goes again. Ugh I just hope that we can work through this without anybody getting hurt.

**A/N You may not like Madison's personality, but I am basing her off of some of my friends and family. So I apologize if any of her behavior or the behavior of the people around her offend you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that it's been a while but fear not I am still alive and kicking or writing whatever you prefer to think of any who here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Spencer's POV **

You would think that since everyone the room is supposed to be a grown it would be easier to handle the situation but no it's been 20 minutes and Ashley and Madison are still yelling at each other through the bathroom door. I swear as soon as those two know that they have a chance to argue with each other they turn into five year olds. Well this was a grand idea to try and let one of them know at a time maybe we should have sat them down together and told them so it wouldn't have been this dramatic.

I guess that's what I get for randomly deciding that I wanted everyone to know about our relationship. I need to find new people to surround myself with, these guys just aren't cutting it anymore. I wonder what happened to Kyla, maybe Ashley opened the door so they could use this as a bonding exercise or something like that. Ugh it's time to get involved before Madison breaks the door down.

"Hey Madison can you chill for a little bit? I know for a fact that if you do than we can tell you what happened between me and Ashley." I swear she thinks that she's my parent or some shit like that.

"Spence don't give in, she doesn't deserve to know the truth she can't handle it!" Fuck my life now Kyla wants to put her thoughts about everything out there? Why me? What the fuck did I do to be surrounded by these people?

"Shut the hell up Ky you know as much as the crazy bitch outside of the door does." I definitely need a drink to handle this.

"Okay Madison can you calm down and move away from the door? Now before you decide that you don't want to move just remember that I'm the only one that can get the two of them out of there."

"Spencer the moment that bitch comes out of there I want the complete story of what happened between the two of you. I also want to know why you were hiding it from me." I guess that's the best offer that I'm going to get.

"That sounds fair enough, so take a step back now thank you." So I guess I'm going to man up since my girlfriend pretty much sucks at this moment.

"You get down with your bossy self Spencer!" I swear I'm going to kick Kyla's ass and then I'm going to let Madison after her.

"Shut up Kyla I don't want to hear it, just get out here so I can talk to my girlfriend without you being in the way."

"Wow Spencer who knew you could be so pushy? I think that I like this Spencer why didn't I meet her earlier?" God it's so easy to see how her and Ashley are related.

"Ow Ash what was that for? You know that it's hot when she's all bossy." I swear I'm going to kick her ass.

"Ashley you have 30 seconds to get out of the bathroom before I leave you to fend for yourself when Maddy finally gets to you, the same goes for you Kyla. I don't want to hear any excuses either. So 30…"

"Spence you know that's not fair to me it's not my fault that Madison didn't tell us when she would be getting back, I'm trying to help you guys out here. I like having a living sister thank you very much."

Maybe I'll just let Madison kick her ass anyway. Then maybe she'll learn not to be such a smart ass all of the time.

"25" I wonder if I should be worried about Ashley she hasn't said anything for a while. It's a good thing that we don't have any windows in our bathroom she probably would have jumped by now.

"20"she better hurry the fuck up.

**Ashley's POV**

30 seconds she's giving me 30 seconds to go and pretend that whatever Madison has to say is important to me. I don't think it's even possible for me to care that fast. I guess I can try though for Spencer I know that I'm going to be in trouble after all of this is cleared up.

"Are you really going to go out there Ash? I think this is the one time that I would put my money on Madison to win the fight if you get into it with her." Damn my own sister doesn't even believe in me to win this fight.

"15" Shit shit shit this is going to suck.

"Yes Kyla I am going out there I'm already in enough trouble with Spencer as it is I don't need to be in anymore. I blame you for this you douche if it wasn't for you acting a fool then we could have avoided all of this unnecessary drama."

"10" _sigh_ time to get this over with fuck me.

"I'm sorry but you know I have your back Ash no matter what." Oh now the bitch wants to be serious and supportive well fuck you too beeyotch.

"5" Grr it's really time this time.

"On.."

"Okay okay stop counting I'm out now let's get this over with. The beast wants answers let's give it some answers before it goes rabid. " Oh shit the bitch just lunged at me she looks like she's possessed.

"Damn it Ashley you can't take anything seriously can you?" I never thought Kyla could hold her own against Madison but I guess I was wrong about that.

"Whatever Kyla you were right there next to me talking shit to her. So don't even act all high and mighty."

"STOP! All of you just need to stop acting like children. Kyla, Madison let go of each other and go into the living room. I don't want to hear it just go and wait for us. NOW! Ashley sit down and shut up I don't want to hear a peep out of you." I really am in deep shit Fuck My Life.

**Spencer's POV **

Apparently I live with children not grown ass women. What in the hell was Kyla thinking jumping Maddy like that she could have been subjected to great bodily harm. Then Ashley provoking her when she knew there would be a reaction like that.

"Um Spence are we going to go out there or…"

"What did I tell you Ashley I didn't want to hear a peep so shut it." I hate getting mad at her like that but sometimes it's the only way she listens.

"When we go out there here's what's going to happen you will not provoke Madison we will explain and you will take this seriously. If you don't I swear that I will make sure that you are miserable until Madison forgives me is that clear?" Wow she listened and not a peep out of her.

"Alright let's get this over with shall we."


End file.
